Souvienstoi
by Yamm-yamm
Summary: Naruto se réveille mais ne se souviens plus de la veille... Pourquoi est-il nu dans son lit... Et comment est-il rentré chez lui... Et avec qui?


**Souviens-toi.**

**

* * *

****Bon voilà, j'ai refais le chapitre, car j'ai perdu toutes les données de mon ordi... (Comment ça, ça n'a rien à voir?)**

**Si, si, ça a à voir, je vous assure, ayant perdu le chapitre 2, J'ai fais un remake du 1 pour repartir dans le même état d'esprit!**

**Désolée si je prends du temps à poster...**

**Auteur: Moi ('fin, je crois?)**

**Rating : M (Lemon en vue ^^)**

**Pairing: Sasunaru (évidemment!)**

**Disclaimer: je regrette de devoir le dire mais, malheureusement, les persos ne sont pas à moi...**

* * *

**°0o0o0°**

**Quelques info's:**

Ce qui est écrit normalement sont les pensées de Naruto, les "entre guillemets" aussi.

_En italique, c'est la voix off (narrateur)._

**En gras, les notes de l'auteur.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre premier : Flash-back  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Ok, ok… c'est pas très clair, mais procédons calmement…

Tout d'abord, où suis-je ? Cette odeur de renfermé, ce plafond, ces draps, pas de doutes, je suis chez moi, dans mon lit…

Bon jusque là, tout vas bien.

Habituellement, tous les matins, je me réveille dans mon lit mais là, pourquoi j'ai si mal à la tête…

En plus, je ne me souviens ABSOLUMENT pas être allé dans mon lit…

Où étais-je hier, déjà ?

Ah ! Oui, la fête ! ! !

Pour fêter la réussite d'une mission assez périlleuse, nous avions décidé de faire une grande fête.

On avait tout bien préparé, on avait loué une salle, fait la déco, la musique, la bouffe, l'alcool… L'ALCOOL ? !

Mais oui, bien sûr, j'me suis, gentiment bourré la gueule et quelqu'un m'a tout aussi gentiment ramené chez moi…

C.Q.F.D. ^^

* * *

Je me lève de mon lit, ma tête me fait atrocement mal… Me voilà à vaciller… Je suis dans un bien bel état… La salle de bain n'est pas très loin, allez, un petit effort ! L'eau chaude me fera surement le plus grand bien !

- AHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Tout Konoha dut entendre mon cri… Mais je crois tout de même avoir eu une bonne raison de hurler ainsi ! Je… Je suis… Je suis beau, soit, mais il n'y a pas que ça…

Bordel de TÛÛÛÛÛÛÛT !!! **(N.D.L.R : pour les chastes yeux des lecteurs, je censure ici le(s) mot(s) trop vulgaires)** C'est quoi ces TÛÛÛT de marques toutes rouges que j'ai dans le cou ?! Ah !?! Je n'en ai pas que dans le cou, apparemment…

_Sous le choc, il faillit s'évanouir, il fila prend__re une douche, se demandant si c'était bien se qu'il croyait. _

_Il alluma l'ea__u de la douche et soudain, toutes sortes d'images déferlèrent dans sa tête._

_

* * *

_

**FLASH BACK /**

_Naruto complètement bourré, qui sortait à l'extérieur, près de la fontaine, se vider les entrailles._

_Il s'assit sur le bord de celle-ci, et se pas__sa la tête dedans lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui le fit sursauter :_

_- Tu es complètement ivre, tu devrais rentrer…_

_Naruto se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant et lui fit son sourire le plus… le plus… de travers… (je suppose…) et dit :_

_- Sas… Sas'ke ! ! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, je … Je suis pas du tout ivre…_

_Et comme pour prouver l'exact contraire de ce qu'il venait d'avancer,__ Naruto tomba en avant Sasuke le rattrapa dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter :_

_- Tu ne tiens même pas debout et tu oses me dire ça…_

**/ FIN FLASH BACK**

**

* * *

  
**

_Naruto sembla se réveiller sous l'eau qui com__mençait à devenir froide._

Je me sens étrange, je viens d'avoir une sorte de Flash…

Eh bien, en tous cas, tout est réglé, je n'ai plus qu'à demander à Sasuke s'il sait qui était avec moi hier soir !

Je fais mon plus grand sourire à la _made in NARUTO_, avant de terminer de me laver et de sortir de la douche.

_Après avoir passé une bonne heure à ranger le foutu désordre qui régnait chez lui, Naruto pu commencer à chercher de quoi manger, enfin de quoi manger,… de mangeable…_

_Il mangea donc des nouilles instantanées… Heureusement pour lui, nous étions dans le milieu de l'après-midi, donc, les nouilles n'étais pas trop choquantes…_

_Même si c'était son premier repas de la journée, dès le réveil en plus._

Bon, maintenant que j'ai bien mangé, il est temps de partie à la recherche de Sas'ke !

Je n'ai qu'à sortir de chez moi et je…

_Posant sa main sur la__ poignée de porte, Naruto s'arrêta brutalement._

_

* * *

_

**FLASH BACK /**

_Naruto était à moitié endormi sur le dos de Sasuke et marmonnait de temps en temps (pour la forme) des « Non, lâche moi, Sas'ke »_

_Ou des « je peux marcher tout seul »_

_Mais totalement indifférent aux demandes de son ami, Sasuke l'entraînait vers son appartement_

_Lorsque d'un coup plus fort que les autres, Naruto les envoya tous les deux à terre, se retrouvant à cheval, sur le bassin du brun._

_- Mais à quoi tu joues, Usuratonkachi !_

_- Je n'm'appelle pas comme ça teme !_

_- Lâche-__moi !_

_En effet, Naruto avait attrapé les poignets de Sasuke qui ne pouvait plus bouger._

_- Non, tu peux toujours courir ! On va se battre et cette fois, je gagnerais !_

_- Et comment tu vas faire, pour te battre dans cet état ? _

_- Teme ! Tu ne peux, même pas bouger !_

_Sasuke renversa la situation d'un coup de hanche, se retrouvant ainsi, au dessus de Naruto, lui enserrant les mains._

_- Tu vois, je peux bouger, en plus, vu que tu es ivre, si on se battait, et que pour la seule fois de ta vie, tu gagnais, tu ne t'en souviendrais même pas demain, alors à quoi bon !_

_- Je n'suis, absolument pas ivre !_

_- C'est ça, mon œil !_

_Naruto, un peu furieux de la provocation, envoya son genoux dans le ventre de son vis à vis qui surprit, ne put empêcher le « re » retournement de situation…_

_Et Naruto fut, de nouveau, au dessus ._

_Tout tournait dans sa tête, prit de vertiges, il souffla doucement, ferma les yeux et déposa lentement son front (comme si c'était normal) contre celui de Sasuke._

_- Naruto ? Tu as de la fièvre ! Est-ce que ça va ?_

_L'interpeller rouvrit doucement les yeux pour se retrouver en face de deux orbes d'un noir intense et profond._

_Soudain, il y eut, comme une__ étincelle entre les orbes bleu-azuré et celles d'un noir abyssal. _

_Et, comme prit d'une soudaine inspiration, Naruto se pencha en avant. Tout doucement, il se rapprocha, millimètre par millimètre, de la bouche de son vis à vis._

"Je me sens tout bizarre, Sasuke doit avoir raison, je suis totalement ivre… Mais sa bouche, je me demande… Quel goût elle a… "

_Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, mais là son cerveau s'était entièrement déconnecté. Une chaleur intense semblait vouloir lui brûler le bas du ventre._

_En quelques secondes ses yeux se voilèrent de désir, il ne voyait plus que ce noir profond et ces lèvres si tentantes_.

« Sa bouche, ses yeux, sa bouche, j'ai tellement envie de la goûter… »

_Leurs bouches se scellèrent._

_Naruto l'embrassa, chastement, puis avec de plus en plus d'entrain. Allant même jusqu'à embrasser__ le brun avec fougue … _

_Avant de se faire repousser…_

_- Na… Naruto ? ! ! Mais que fais-tu bon sang ? ! !_

_- Moi ? Je réponds à mes envies… Et aux tiennes, si c'est bien ce que je lis dans tes yeux_

_Sasuke regarda le blond intensément, semblant réfléchir un instant, puis l'embrassa à son tour…_

**/FIN FLASH BACK**

**

* * *

**

_Tout compte fait, il allait peut-être rester chez lui au final… _

_Blanc comme un linge, Naruto essayait d'imaginer une fin possible à ce scénario plus que douteux…_

Un frisson me parcourt le dos. Et le froid n'y est pour rien… Peut-être est-ce le dégoût d'avoir embrassé mon meilleur ami ? Pire ! Peut-être avons-nous couché ensemble !

_Il repassa la porte d'entrée et la ferma derrière lui…_

Et que dois-je faire, à présent ? Je ne vais tout de même pas aller lui demander des explications, si ?

J'espère que je ne vais pas avoir d'autres mauvaises surprises de ce genre…

_Il s'assit sur le lit et vit son t-shirt de la veille, qu'il avait laissé __là, malgré son grand nettoyage._

_Il se souvint :_

_

* * *

_

**FLASH BACK /**

_Sasuke avait plaqué Naruto contre le mur de sa chambre, il lui retenait les poignets d'une main, alors que l'autre s'attelait à la tâche de défaire le blouson du beau blond._

_Tout en faisait glisser le tissu trop gênant, Sasuke embrassait dans le cou son vis-à-vis, le marquant comme sien._

_Ses mains glissèrent sur son corps, faisant se cambrer Naruto._

_Un doigt, puis deux, et ensuite sa main entière passa sous le t-shirt du jeune homme, le faisant frissonner de plaisir._

_Chaque soupir de l'un enhardissait l'autre._

_Tout n'était que tourbillons de couleurs, et plus particulièrement de blond, d'orange, de bleu et de brun._

_Sasuke lui enleva entièrement le t-shirt, tissus devenu encombrant pour la suite des opérations… Il se baissa peu à peu, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau, se délectant de chaque cm² de chair qui n'était pas recouvert de vêtement._

_La chaleur est vite devenue étouffante, sa langue laissant sur la peau du blond un sillon plus chaud encore que l'air ambiant. Il la laissait parcourir le corps du blond de haut en bas, bas en haut sans véritablement parcourir un itinéraire précis._

_Cependant, aucun des deux n'étaient surpris de la voir descendre de plus en plus…_

_Délaissant pour le moment les boules de chaire rose qui avaient tant fait frémir Naruto lorsqu'il s'en était occupé, il se dirigeait à présent vers le nombril._

_À chaque seconde, sa peau le brûlait un peu plus, Naruto, essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses gémissement, mais en vain…_

_Enfin arrivé au creux tout recherché, Sasuke fit parcourir sa langue d'abord autour puis dans le nombril, la rentrant et sortant à l'en faire perdre la tête._

_Sasuke jeta alors son t-shirt au loin ; et, enfin débarrassé de l'importun se concentra à nouveau, avec sa langue, sur les bouts de chaire rose._

_Naruto gémissait de plus en plus fort, n'en pouvant plus, passant s__es mains dans les cheveux ébène et s'agrippant où il le pouvait… Il se sentait près à exploser, la chaleur lui faisait tourner la tête de plus en plus, à moins que ce ne soit l'alcool ?_

_Ensuite Sasuke passa sa main sur une bosse inhabituelle de son anatomie, lui faisant prendre conscience du chemin qu'ils étaient en train de prendre._

_Cependant, arrêtant ses conflits intérieurs, il commença à la caresser. Par dessus de son pantalon, au début. Puis il débarrassa le porteur de Kyubi de son pantalon._

_Sasuke s'animait de plus en plus, rendant ses mouvements frénétiques._

_Il s'abaissa d'un coup et un grand silence sembla envahir la pièce. Plus étouffant que la chaleur, plus imposant que la respiration sifflante de Naruto, plus envahissant que le désordre omniprésent de la chambre de Naruto._

_Il s'avança doucement et embrassa le boxer du jeune homme. Le gémissement de Naruto sembla lui plaire car il se mit à utiliser sa langue avec de plus en plus de véhémence, rendant le tissu de plus en plus humide._

_Les mains de Naruto étaient à présent tellement agrippées aux cheveux noirs que Sasuke, malgré le plaisir en ressentit la douleur._

_Il se redressa d'un coup et l'embrassa._

_Le gémissement frustré qu'il reçut lui indiqua clairement le mécontentement du futur Hokage._

_Mais, bien décidé à lui faire plaisir, Il abaissa le dernier tissu du blond tout en continuant à l'embrasser._

_Enfin débarrassé du tissu plus que gênant, il attrapa la verge tendue pour effectuer un mouvement de va et vient, plutôt lent, et de plus en plus rapide selon les gémissements de Naruto. Qui soit dit en passant, ne se taisait pas non plus…_

_Mais peu de temps après, Sasuke stoppa tous mouvements, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de Naruto qui appréciait grandement le moment, __mais ne se laissant nullement impressionné, il lui fit un sourire en coin dont lui seul n'en a le secret et embrassa doucement le bout de la verge._

_Naruto poussa un cri de plaisir, se cambrant fortement. Pas peu fier de son effet, le Uchiwa prit tout le gland en bouche faisant gémir Naruto de plus en plus._

_Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste non plus, cependant. Aidant sa bouche à procurer le plus de plaisir possible au blond, accentuant les mouvements de va et viens et les accordant avec les mouvements de sa bouche._

_Mordillant parfois, alternant vitesse et lenteur ainsi que force et douceur._

_Il prit alors la verge en entier__ dans sa bouche et Naruto se cambra de plaisir._

_- Sas'ke, je… Je vais…_

_- Viens, Naruto, ça va !_

_Et Naruto atteignit le septième ciel. Un liquide se répandant dans la bouche de Sasuke qui l'avala, un mis-sourire assez fier collé au visage._

_Les jambes de Naruto fléchirent et Sasuke du le rattraper, pour ne pas qu'il tombe au sol._

_- Eh bien ? Déjà fatigué ?_

_- N'importe quoi !_

_Naruto se releva, entraîna Sasuke jusqu'au lit et il lui chuchota à l'oreille avec un grand sourire :_

_- Maintenant, je vais tout te rendre au centuple !_

**/ FIN FLASH BACK**

**

* * *

  
**

_C'en était trop pour Naruto, Il en avait des sueurs froides… Il était vraiment comme ça ? Lui ? Naruto Uzumaki ?_

Je n'y crois pas, j'ai l'impression de seulement y avoir assissté ! Ce n'était pas moi, ça ! Et puis, Sasuke n'avait pas aidé dans la situation…

De plus, maintenant, Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser de cela, et que s'était-il passé après ?

J'espère vraiment que je disais cela en rigolant quand j'ai dis que j'allais lui rendre au centuple…

Tant de questions dans ma tête !

_Il devait aller le trouver et le faire s'expliquer !_

- Sasuke ! Attend moi, j'arrive !

_Et Naruto sortit par la fenêtre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait._

_Il courut dans la rue sans regarder devant lui, préférant éviter les toits, ne voyant pas assez clairs en ces temps troublés…_

_C'est ainsi qu'il heurta de plein fouet une personne qui passait simplement par là…_

- Naruto ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ?

_Il releva la tête et…_

* * *

**FLASH BACK /**

_Sasuke était allongé sur Naruto, dans le lit et entièrement nu…_

_Il passa sa main dans le creux des reins de l'Uzumaki qui gémit en disant :_

_- Ne me fais plus attendre, bon sang !_

_Il inséra alors un premier doigt dans l'intimité du blond qui se crispa de douleur._

_- Je te fais mal ?_

_- Non, non… Continue…_

_Il l'embrassa, lui mordillant et léchant la lèvre comme il le pouvait… Pour lui faire oublier la douleur et le détendre._

_Lorsqu'il fut assez détendu, il inséra un deuxième doigt et puis un troisième, qu'il commença à mouvoir en lui sous les grognements sourds du blond… _

_Grognements qui se changèrent bien vite en gémissements de plaisir, plus particulièrement lorsque Sasuke atteignit une partie de lu__i qui le fit voir une multitude de petites étoiles…_

_- Maintenant ! Sas'ke, Maintenant ! Prends-moi ! S'teplait !_

_- Hn._

_Ne pouvant résister aux paroles de Naruto qui allumèrent en lui un feu destructeur__ (bien qu'il soit beaucoup moins expressif que Naruto), Sasuke enleva ses doigts et souleva une des jambes de Naruto pour la mettre sur son épaules._

_Il se positionna devant son intimité et entra doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal._

_Mais Naruto, en désaccord avec cela, s'embrocha d'un coup sur la verge jusqu'à la garde, ce à quoi Sasuke ne put répondre que par un gémissement d'intense plaisir. _

_Sasuke n'osa pas bouger cependant, durant quelques secondes :_

_- Tu n'as pas trop mal, Naru… _

_- Non, vas-y ! Fais-__moi crier !_

_Bien sur, tout Uchiha digne de ce nom aurais relevé la provocation, et, Sasuke, devant rétablir l'honneur de sa famille, ne put résister à la provocation, et, jusqu'au petit matin, il fit crier, encore et encore, Naruto, sans relâche…_

**/FIN FLASH BACK**

**

* * *

**

**_

* * *

_**

Mince, c'était si intense que ça ? Et qui est-ce que je viens de cogner… Oh merde…

- Sasuke…

* * *

_**Fin chapitre premier**_

_**

* * *

**alors? reviews?  
_


End file.
